Many devices have been devised for use with aviator helmets, such as the U.S. Army Apache aviator's helmet (AH-64) and the U.S. Army sound protective helmet (SPH-4). Such devices include mounting structures attached thereon, to which are mounted auxiliary devices such as eye-stimulating, vision-shielding, and other avionic devices. The helmet mounting structure is preferably formed of a single member having an inner concave portion that is shaped and configured to conform to the convex curvature of the central front outer portion of the helmet.
Mounting structures for the helmet must conform to certain requirements for use on the aviator's helmet. Thus, the mounting structure needs to be adaptable to the helmet without interfering with existing avionics devices mounted in the helmet, or without interfering with other aviator auxiliary devices mounted to the mounting structure. One example of a mounting structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,550 of Verona et al. Verona et al. shows a pair of interface rail adapters located on each of the right and left front sides of the helmet. These rails are attachable to existing mounting points on the U.S. Army Apache (AH-64) helmet so as to make the AH-64 compatible with the aviator's night vision imaging system (ANVIS) auxiliary goggle assembly. Previously, the ANVIS goggle assembly was only mountable on the sound protective helmet (SPH-4). However, with the implementation of the rail adapters of Verona et al., the (ANVIS) goggle assembly is capable of being mounted on the U.S. Army Apache helmet.
Another mounting structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,608 of Cobb, wherein a mounting bracket on a ground system night vision goggle assembly can be mounted on an aviator's helmet. Cobb shows that when the frame and excess padding surrounding the ground system goggle assembly are removed, the bracket of Cobb can be mounted to standard hardware on an aviator's helmet to be compatible with the ANVIS goggle assembly. A goggle assembly swiveling feature is implemented by the use of a breakaway mount having two releasably mating connectors. The first connector, usually located on the ANVIS goggle assembly comprises a cylinder mounted on a bracket, wherein the cylindrical portion includes a spring loaded ball on each end thereof. The mating connector, usually mounted on the mounting structure, is configured with channels which have a lock socket into which the spring loaded balls of the first connector slide and expand outwardly to fit snugly therein.
Similar to the patent of Verona et al., a patent to Blecha (U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,296) illustrates yet another mounting structure for mounting an ANVIS goggle assembly on the AH-64. The mounting structure is shaped to conform to the curvature of the outer front portion of the Apache helmet. Further, a breakaway mount similar to the breakaway mount shown in the patent of Cobb connects the mounting bracket to the ANVIS goggle assembly.
Other auxiliary devices for mounting on a mounting structure are also required by an aviator periodically, such as a vision limiting device, commonly known as a "hood". The hood, however, is normally mounted by its own mounting structure onto the same helmet as normally required by the ANVIS goggle assembly, the Army sound protective helmet (SPH-4). Army regulations require an aviator to fly at least three hours in weather time or with the use of a hood in his or her primary aircraft each semiannual period. Therefore, the aviator must fly either in actual Instrument Meteorological Conditions (IMC), or in simulated Instrument Meteorological Conditions with the use of a hood. Inasmuch as the current mounting structure for securing the hood to the helmet is not compatible with the ANVIS assembly, the mounting structure for attaching the ANVIS, for example, must be removed from the Army SPH-4 helmet and replaced by the mounting structure for securing the hood before the hood can be attached thereto. The breakdown of the helmet and different mounting structure is normally performed by a skilled technician and requires about 30 minutes time. This process, which has been used by aviators for about a decade is, therefore, inconvenient, time consuming and requires unique or special tools. In addition, the hoods currently in use are held in place by means of friction and can easily be knocked off or knocked askew under adverse conditions.
While prior art devices such as those disclosed in the above referenced patents appear to be somewhat successful in providing different mounting structures for converting one type of helmet for use with a different auxiliary device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,550 to Verona et al.); one type of mount to be compatible with different helmets (U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,608 to Cobb); or a different type of mounting structure (U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,296 to Blecha), they nevertheless exhibit shortcomings that are inherent in their respective designs. For instance, none of the patents shows the feature of using the same helmet with the same mounting structure to mount different auxiliary devices. In addition, some of the mounting structures, such as the structure of Cobb are complicated, difficult to manufacture, and appear to require excessive time and labor in conversion of the mounting structure from fitting one type of helmet to another.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing and heretofore unaddressed need for an improved auxiliary device, such as a hood, that overcomes the problems and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a hood that is positively mounted and that includes a breakaway mount that is compatible with the breakaway mounting connector already in existence. The hood should be simple, rugged, easy to manufacture, easy to install and to detach without the use of any tools and should have both an operative position and a stored position. It is to the provision of such a hood that the present invention is primarily directed.